Avatar Slumber Parties
by writingISmyART
Summary: The Avatar Boys and Girls are having slumber parties... then the boys go eavesdropping...
1. Girls One

**Avatar Slumber Parties: Girls**

**Part One**

-

_Scene: An all girls slumber party in Katara's room._

-

Toph: Wow Katara, you throw the best slumber parties.

Ty Lee: Totally, Katara.

Yue: Completely.

Azula: I don't really have much experience with these things, but yeah, it's okay.

Mai: So now what?

Yue: ... 20 questions?

Ty Lee: Yay! Me first! ... Who is your favorite guy?

Song: Can it be another cartoon?

Azula: Oh, this'll be good.

Ty Lee: Sure, Song, it can be another cartoon. Mai? You start. Then we'll go around.

Mai: (sigh) Zuko, obviously.

Ty Lee: Suki?

Suki: Sokka, of course.

Yue: Can you say a guy's name twice?

Ty Lee: Just to make it interesting... no.

Yue: _Crap_. Skip me for now.

Ty Lee: Song?

Song: Sesshomaru.

Jin: From Inuyasha? That's awesome!

Song: I know. Isn't he cute?

Toph: *gagging noises*

Jin: What was that for? You've never even seen the guy!

Toph: Long silver hair, golden eyes, hott bod, weird stripes on his face and wrists, a crescent on his forehead, fur over his Kimono, not to mention a bad ass attitude?

Azula: I'm not even going to ask how you know that...

(group laughs)

Jin: Well, Toph, if you don't like Sesshomaru, who's your favorite guy?

Toph: Aang.

Katara: You can't pick Aang! He's my boyfriend!

Toph: So? He's smart, sweet sensitive, cute funny, wise and powerful. Twinkletoes is a catch to anyone.

Azula: She's got a point you know...

Katara: Yes, but- Who do I pick now?

Toph: I think you can come up with a few names...

Yue: Oh! I got it! I know who pick!

Suki: Who Yue?

Yue: Ryou Shirogane. He's amazing.

Jin: Isn't that Elliot Grant from Mew Mew Power?

Yue: That's the English show, I watch the original Japanese version.

Jin: Oh right. Well I like Elliot better than Ryou.

Yue: Really? Not me. I prefer his Japanese name, Ryou Shirogane.

Azula: Wow you two are nerds.

Song: So then who's your favorite boy Azula?

Azula: I don't know, I don't like boys.

Toph: What, do you like girls?

Jin: Why do you make being a lesbian sound like a bad thing?

Toph: *shrugs*

Azula: I am not a lesbian! I'll pick Johnny Depp, I guess.

Song: Isn't he like, forty?

Toph: Yeah, isn't that a little young for you?

(group laughs)

Azula: Oh, for fucks sake. I'm only the oldest here by two months. Besides, I thought this was a personality thing. Haven't any of you seen Sweeny Todd? Or Edward Scissorhands? He's an incredible actor.

Mai: Well, this is a side of you I've never seen...

Azula: *rolls eyes* Jin? Who do you pick?

Jin: I...I don't know...

Toph: I knew it. You're crushing on King Boomi aren't you?

(group laughs)

Jin: *hits Toph*

Toph: Ow.

Jin: No... I guess if I can't pick Zuko, I'll pick Patrick Dempsey.

Song: McDreamy off Grey's Anatomy? I totally forgot about him, he's so hott!

Suki: He's an amazing actor. Like a more mature version of Orlando Bloom.

Yue: Ooo. Katara, you could pick Orlando Bloom.

Katara: (sarcasm) Yeah, because I'm so good with Pirates.

Toph: *laughs* Nice, Katara.

Katara: Thanks Toph. Anyway, I pick Jet.

Azula: Isn't he dead?

Katara: No he's not dead he-

Azula: Kidding Katara.

Ty Lee: I pick Haru!

Yue: No surprise, he's your boyfriend.

Katara: Yeah, and didn't I introduce you to him?

Ty Lee: Yes and yes.

Azula: *groans* Next question...

END


	2. Boys One

**Avatar Slumber Parties: Boys**

**Part One**

**-  
**

_Scene: Zuko is sitting in a plushie chair on the floor._

_Aang is sitting on the floor with MoMo._

_Lee is in his wheelchair at Sokka's computer._

_Haru is playing a video game on the T.V. next to Aang._

_Jet is laying on Sokka's bed._

_Sokka is hanging from a bar at the top of his doorway._

_-  
_

Zuko: *takes a soda from the cooler next to him* So, where are Pipsqueak and the Duke?

Sokka: I didn't invite them.

Zuko: Why not?

Sokka: Jet wouldn't let me.

Zuko: Jet?

Jet: *throws a dart at the ceiling* They're no fun at parties. Trust me.

Aang: Well, where's Longshot?

Jet: *throws the last dart* Out.

Lee: Out where?

Jet: On a date.

Zuko: A what?

Aang: With who?

Jet: Abi.

Sokka: Wait- Who?

Jet: Smellerbee. Abi is her real name.

*Sokka falls off the bar*

*group laughs*

Sokka: Ouch. _Fuck_, that _hurt_. *stands up rubbing his back*

Aang: No way, is that really her name?

Jet: So she she only lets Longshot call her by her real name.

Sokka: ...uh... But Longshot-

Zuko: Let it go, Sokka. Let it go.

Jet: Hey, Lee. Turn on some music.

Lee: Will do. *turns on computer speakers* *plays music

-

_Song: My Paper Heart_

_Artist: All American Rejects_

-

Haru: Nice choice, Lee.

Lee: Thanks.

Sokka: Zuko, pass me a soda.

Zuko: Sure... *pulls out a soda and boils it with his hand* Here. *tosses it to Sokka*

Sokka: *opens the can and gets sprayed* Damnit Zuko!

Aang: Relax, Sokka. I've got this. *waterbends him dry*

Zuko: *throws a pillow at Aang, accidentally hits MoMo* Aang, quit killing the jokes.

*MoMo jumps onto Haru's head*

Haru: Gah! MoMo! I can't see! *MoMo jumps off*

Lee: Mmm... Too late, looks like MoMo made you lose. *points o the TV screen*

(quiet laughing)

Aang: What was that?

Zuko: What was what?

Aang: Shh... Lee, turn that off.

Lee: *pauses song*

Haru: I don't...hear anything...

Aang: Shh!

_(down the hall)_

_Katara: You can't pick Aang! He's my boyfriend!_

_Toph: So? He's smart, sweet..._

Zuko: I hear it too. Is Toph over?

Sokka: Um... Yea, actually Katara's having a slumber party.

(Zuko, Aang, Jet, Haru and Lee rush out the room and down the hallway)

(Sokka runs after them)

Sokka: What are you guys doing?!

Aang: Shh... Sokka!

(the boys press their ears up to Katara's bedroom door)

_Yue: ... watch the original Japanese version._

_Jin: Oh right. Well I like Elliot better than Ryou._

Aang: (whispers) Who are they talking about?

Zuko: (whispers) Isn't Elliot an American name?

Haru: (whispers) And who's Ryou?

Lee: I think they're talking about a show.

Sokka: Shh!!

_Toph: What, do you like girls?_

_Jin: Why do you make being a lesbian sound like a bad thing?_

Jet: What the- Who's a lesbian?

Zuko: I think-

Sokka: (whispers) Will you two shut up! They'll hear us!

_Toph: Yeah, isn't that a little young for you?_

_(girls laugh)_

_Azula: Oh, for fucks sake. I'm..._

Aang: (whispers) Yikes, Zuko. Your sister's got some mouth.

Zuko: (whispers) You don't know the half of it.

_Azula: ...Todd? Or Edward Scissorhands? He's an incredible actor._

Haru: (whispers) Hey! They're talking about that one guy. Something Depp.

Sokka: (whispers) It's Johnny Depp. Katara's a fan of his, too.

Zuko: (whispers) My sister is into Johnny Depp? What's up with girl and American crap?

Lee: Shh! Listen!

_Toph: Ow._

_Jin: No... I guess if I can't pick Zuko, I'll pick Patrick Dempsey._

Aang: (whispers) I see what you mean by American crap...

Zuko: I rest my case then.

Sokka: (whispers) Zuko! Shh! And the next person who doesn't whisper is going straight back to my room!

_Yue: Ooo. Katara, you could pick Orlando Bloom._

_Katara: (sarcasm) Yeah, because I'm so good with Pirates._

Zuko: *snickers*

Sokka: *glares at Zuko*

Zuko: (whispers) Sorry...

_Katara: ... Anyway, I pick Jet._

*all the boys look at Jet*

*Jet shrugs*

_Ty Lee: I pick Haru!_

_Yue: No surprise, he's your boyfriend._

Aang: (whispers to Haru) You're dating Ty Lee?!

Zuko: (whispers) When did this happen?

Haru: (whispers) A little while ago...

_Azula: *groans* Next question..._


	3. Girls Two

**Avatar Slumber Parties: Girls**

**Part Two**

**-  
**

_Scene: Where we left off at part one._

-

Katara: Oh, I got one!

Mai: Question two?

Katara: We'll take a vote. Between Aang, Zuko, Lee, Haru, Jet and Sokka. Best looking. You only get one vote, and if you have a boyfriend, you can't vote for him.

(a thump against the door)

Ty Lee: Did you hear something?

Yue: No. Did you?

Ty Lee: I guess not.

Katara: Jin, you start!

Jin: Zuko. Duh.

Song: Seconded!

Suki: Third-ed!

Yue: One for Sokka!

Toph: I fourth Zuko

Mai: Jet.

Katara: _What?_

Mai: (shrugs) What? You said we couldn't vote for our boyfriends and Jet's kind of cute.

Katara: ...

Azula: I'll give one for Haru.

Ty Lee: Really?

Azula: Yeah. Now that he's got that mustache, he doesn't look like a freakin' pansy anymore.

(snickers)

Ty Lee: (sits up) I could have sworn I heard something.

Yue: I didn't hear anything.

Ty Lee: Maybe I'm going crazy.

Suki: Maybe you are.

Azula: (sarcasm) Not that there's anything wrong with that.

(group laughs)

Jin: Wait, I lost count. What are the votes at?

Katara: I'll tell you after Ty Lee and I vote.

Song: Ty Lee?

Ty Lee: I'll vote for Aang.

_(What?)_

Yue: _What?_ Uh, I mean, _why_ Aang?

Ty Lee: He's cute. He just needs to get taller.

Toph: You should have seen him with hair.

Katara: And the headband.

Toph: Oh, yeah, the headband was sexy.

Jin: Katara? Who do you vote for?

Katara: (sigh) Zuko, I suppose...

Toph: I knew it!

Katara: Knew what?

Toph: I knew you liked Zuko!

Katara: Not like that!

Toph: Pfft... _bull-shit!_ Your heart skips every other beat when you're around him.

Katara: (blushes)

Mai: Wow, there's a whole list of you waiting to steal my boyfriend.

Toph: That's your fault for dating the oldest, hottest, most popular, bad-ass guy we know.

Katara: What's wrong with Aang? Why am I the only one who likes him?

Toph: Aang's too goody-goody.

Jin: I think he's sweet, but too young and too short.

Azula: -and too bald-

Jin: Right, and to - wait what? That doesn't matter!

Katara: Yeah, there's nothing wrong with bald!

Azula: Are you saying that if I shaved ZuZu's head, you'd all be okay with that?

Song: Well... It depends on the person.

Mai: Yeah. Aang looks better without hair; Zuko looks better with.

Azula: Well, Katara? What's the final count?

Katara: Oh. Zuko in first with five votes. Sokka, Aang, Haru and Jet in a tie for second with one vote each. Lee in third with no votes.

Jin: Poor Lee. I forgot about him.

Toph: Hey, Katara, why aren't you dating Lee?

Katara: What?!

Toph: Just hear me out. Lee looks like Zuko without a scar, but has a personality almost identical to Aang's. He's both things you like, why not date him?

Jin: You know, you're right. Why aren't any of us dating Lee?

Azula: Because he would be lame in bed?

Katara: Azula!

Azula: I'm just kidding!

Song: He is cute...

Yue: How old is he?

Katara: 15. A year older than I am.

Jin: You know what? I think I'll ask him out. He's the same age as me.

Suki: Cool. Lee's got a girlfriend...

Song: Now all we have to do is hook Azula up with Jet.

Azula: Someone pick the next question before I blow lightening through Sang's brain.

Toph: All right. My turn.


	4. Boys Two

**Avatar Slumber Parties: Boys**

**Part Two**

**-  
**

_Scene: Where we left off at part one._

-

_Katara: We'll take a vote. Between Aang, Zuko, Lee, Haru, Jet and Sokka. Best looking. You only get one vote, and if you have a boyfriend, you can't vote for him._

Aang: (thumps his head against the door) Ugh...

Sokka: (whispers) Zuko, you may have won the last one, but I own best looking.

Zuko: Oh. Is that so?

Lee: Shh!

_Katara: Jin, you start!_

_Jin: Zuko. Duh._

_Song: Seconded!_

_Suki: Third-ed!_

Sokka: (mouth drops open) My own girlfriend! I'm hurt; deeply hurt.

_Yue: One for Sokka!_

_Toph: I fourth Zuko_

_Mai: Jet._

Zuko: What?

Sokka: (snickers) Okay, I feel better.

Zuko: (punches Sokka)

_Azula: I'll give one for Haru._

(all the boys look at Haru)

Haru: (shrugs)

_Azula: Yeah. Now that he's got that mustache, he doesn't look like a freakin' pansy anymore._

(boys snicker)

Haru: Shh! You guys! Knock it off!

_Ty Lee: (sits up) I could have sworn I heard something._

(boys hold their breath)

_Yue: I didn't hear anything._

(boys exhale)

_(girls laugh)_

_Jin: Wait, I lost count. What are the votes at?_

_Katara: I'll tell you after Ty Lee and I vote._

_Song: Ty Lee?_

_Ty Lee: I'll vote for Aang._

Aang: What? --- _Yue: What? Uh, I mean, why Aang?_

_Ty Lee: He's cute. He just needs to get taller._

Aang: (blushes)

_Toph: You should have seen him with hair._

_Katara: And the headband._

_Toph: Oh, yeah, the headband was sexy._

Aang: (blush deepens)

_Katara: (sigh) Zuko, I suppose..._

_Toph: I knew it!_

_Katara: Knew what?_

_Toph: I knew you liked Zuko!_

_Katara: Not like that!_

_Toph: Pfft... bull-shit! Your heart skips every other beat when you're around him._

Aang: (glares at Zuko)

Zuko: (grins innocently)

_Toph: That's your fault for dating the oldest, hottest, most popular, bad-ass guy we know._

(all boys join Aang's glaring)

_Toph: Aang's too goody-goody._

_Jin: I think he's sweet, but too young and too short._

_Azula: -and too bald-_

(boys laugh quietly)

Aang: (pouts)

_Azula: Are you saying that if I shaved ZuZu's head, you'd all be okay with that?_

Zuko: (protectively places a hand on his hair)

_Song: Well... It depends on the person._

Sokka: (pretends to polish Aang's head with his sleeve and use it as a mirror)

(boys snicker)

_Azula: Well, Katara? What's the final count?_

_Katara: Oh. Zuko in first with five votes. Sokka, Aang, Haru and Jet in a tie for second with one vote each. Lee in third with no votes._

Zuko: Ouch. Sorry Sokka... you were saying?

_Toph: Hey, Katara, why aren't you dating Lee?_

Aang: All right, Toph is starting to get on my nerves.

_Toph: Just hear me out. Lee looks like Zuko without a scar, but has a personality almost identical to Aang's. He's both things you like, why not date him?_

Aang: (glares at Lee)

Jet: (hits Aang on the head) Stop glaring at people. It's your girlfriend who has the problem.

Aang: But-

Haru: Jet, we're listening to a bunch of girls through a door. Clearly, Katara is not the one wit the problem.

_Jin: You know what? I think I'll ask him out. He's the same age as me._

_Suki: Cool. Lee's got a girlfriend..._

Sokka: (mocking) Lee's got a girlfriend.

Lee: (mumbles) Yeah, the wrong one.

_Song: Now all we have to do is hook Azula up with Jet._

_Azula: Someone pick the next question before I blow lightening through Song's brain._

Jet: Um...

Sokka: Wow, Zuko. Your sister's violent.

Zuko: Yep.


End file.
